Down We Fall
by UsernameOK
Summary: They say whatever you want the most, it will be the worst thing for you. Yandere!Hawks/OC. ON HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Because the sun is just about to set, Hawks almost doesn't see her at all.

Hawk is flying pretty low and the sunlight is almost directly hitting his eyes. Some people assume off the bat the visor is for show, but zooming in the air where his vision is liable to get screwed up by strong gusts, rain, snow, and airborne bugs are just the typical hazards he has to keep in mind. The visor helps so Hawks' sharp eyes aren't obstructed in any way; they're a practical necessity that comes in handy during times like this.

Plus, they make him look cool. Well, cooler.

Against the light, Hawks squints his eyes and directs himself toward the woman. He can make her out the closer he flies; she looks about his age, with flowing hair and a loose dress with that billows around her sturdy legs. The dim light shifts over her body, illuminating her tawny skin; he has a keen sight for detail, but even so, Hawks can't see her eyes.

They're closed, blind to the world around her as she falls, down, down, down, headfirst toward the alley's concrete.

It hardly takes him longer than ten seconds to reach her. Before anyone can so much as gasp or point, Hawks scoops her up right in mid air. He flaps his wings briskly so they go straight up, up, up, into the slowly dimming sky. The stars are just beginning to peek out; there's no moon though.

"Got you." Hawks gives her a winning smile as he fixes his grip. "That was close. You okay, little lady?"

The woman hasn't opened her eyes yet, hasn't given any reaction that expresses she notices someone has carried her away from a painful demise.

Then her eyes open. She blinks once, but they look somewhat unfocused but bright. Her lips part to speak and Hawks smell sweet plum wine; he can feel her shudder once in his arms, the ends of her hair swat at his face once. He can smell her shampoo.

"Bit chilly up here huh? Guess we can't stay to enjoy the view." Hawks gives her a playful, but gentle grin, making sure she doesn't shift and risk falling in his hold. "How are you feeling?"

She is still gaping at him vacantly; as Hawks tries to assess if she has any injuries, her fingers come up to just graze his jaw.

"What…?" Words fail her and she blinks once more and looks at him with vapid disbelief, retracting her hand like she touched hot iron. "Am I in heaven?"

Hawks can't help a cocky grin. "Would you believe that's not the first time I've heard that?"

"I…"

The corners of the woman's lips fall to form a small frown, almost puzzled, as she looks at the building they're headed to; the roof is flat and most of the space is taken up by the ventilation system and some construction materials, but it's blocked off with a fence to avoid accidents, so Hawks figures it'll do. Jokes aside, the woman is likely tipsy and in shock; before they do anything else, Hawks will give her a moment to catch her breath and gather her thoughts.

"I'm still alive."

If her desolate tone wasn't enough of a tip off to just what had really gone down, the woman's eyes seem to lose all trace of lucidity and recognition. Hawks arms tighten their hold just slightly, a precaution until he sets her down on solid ground.

She isn't fighting him or trying to twist out of Hawks' arms; her body has gone limp, empty gaze is on the roof. Hawks doesn't let her go until his own feet are firmly on the flat surface. It's the end of the day and there's no one working; she gives the surrounding area one long look. Hawks chances to speak up.

"That would have been a pretty nasty fall."

"I didn't think...not many people are just walking around in this area, what with all the renovations."

Hawks understands. She thought no one would know until it was too late.

"Are you hurt?"

"No." she takes a few steps back, arms hugging herself as she hangs her head. "Thank you. I recognize you now. The Winged Hero, Hawks. Do you patrol here often?"

"I was actually on my way to get some fried chicken." Hawks is only half joking.

"Oh. Sorry, your dinner-"  
"Hey now, don't be sorry."

She tries to smile at him. "You're very nice...can I just go now?"

"Usually I would need to call you an ambulance or take you to a hospital."

"A hospital? Gor what exactly?"

"To see if you sustained any injuries."

The woman's face grows pale. "I'm really fine though, I didn't even get a scratch."

Hawks shakes his head. "Sorry, but it's sort if a legal thing."

She stares at her feet. "Can't I just go home?"

"I'll take you home myself once I fill out the report."

"Report? Oh no, you can't!" Hawks is taken aback by the sudden sharpness. The woman's words are devoid of hostility or anger, but she looks ready to fall to her knees. "Please, I don't want anyone to know!"

"Look, I'm not trying to give advice, but the professionals might actually help. You could talk to someone. You almost died today."

She looks at him like he had just slapped her and Hawks feel inexplicably guilty for a moment. He doesn't personally want to intrude on obviously personal subjects, but rules are rules, and he can't get out of it. Still, it's hard. Her eyes are so dark and wet with unshed tears; she looks very much like a child begging not to be punished.

"Then...if I say I was watching the sunset and tripped and fell, would you get into trouble?"

"No, but that's not the point."

She smiles suddenly, sadly, but sincerely all the same; it's for no longer than two seconds, but the impact knocks the wind out of Hawks before he can say another thing.

"You are very nice." she sighs softly. "Mr. Hawks?"

"You can call me Hawks. Or angel, if you prefer."

Hawks tries to prod her smile back into place, but all she can manage is a weak grimace.

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

Surprisingly, it's not every day Hawks swoops in to catch a cute girl in his arms like something straight out of a movie. In any other scenario, he'd be cracking more one liners and grinning wide enough to split his face in two.

This is not the time to make light of things, but Hawks can't keep dead serious either.

It's better she regards him as a bit of a clown. It's less daunting and the gravity of the situation is already catching up to her. Obviously there's a number of implications to being interrupted while trying to kill yourself. Depending on who knows and whether the person is even ready to talk or do anything about it, things can get that much more difficult. Hawks knows the gears are turning in the woman's mind. Her firm dismissal to address what just happened speaks volumes. Backing her into a corner and forcing her to confront the repercussions that come from being put in the spotlight due to her suicide attempt won't do her any favors.

Still, Hawks can't pretend he feels good leaving her alone, even though he knows that he can't help her more than this. He did his part and legally and ethically speaking, he has to back off, no matter how much it unsettles his gut to just go.

"What now?" she asks.

"If you hang on, I can take us to the hospital in no time. Check ups covered by us, so don't worry about your insurance. After they give you the okay to leave, I can escort you home."

"Thank you. I won't try to fall again. I wouldn't do that in front of someone."

Hawks doesn't remark she probably shouldn't do it at all. He just secures her in his arms once more and tells her to hang on.

"Oh, hold on a sec." Hawks slips off his visor. "Here, so nothing flies into your eyes."

"That's okay, you'll need to see better than me. Besides, I'm keeping my eyes closed." she pushes her hair off her shoulders to get it out of his way when they take off.

"You sure? Nice view tonight."

"I'm….scared of heights." she looks almost sheepish. "I drank a little before I went on the roof. Dulls my nerves."

Hawks waits to make sure her grip is solid.

"Okay, don't move around too much; I won't let you fall."

She thanks him and Hawks immediately wonders if she's thanking him for keeping her safe and feeling relieved to have not died or his consideration in general.

"Am I too heavy?"

"Nah. I can lift a lot and my wings help with the load." Hawks wants to make a quip as he flaps through the open sky; below them a few people are stopping to state and take pictures. He doesn't warn her; her head is ducked into his chest and her hair is obscuring her face mostly. Her eyes are closed but her blank expression flickers into curiosity when she hears his stomach growl.

"Oh right...your dinner-"

"No worries. Don't think on that. I'll give up fifty ten piece meals for this."

She doesn't look comforted in the least. Hawks finds his eyes flicking back over to her face, her closed eyelids.

He wonders why but knows he can't ask that. So casual chat it is.

"Do you work in that building?"

"No."

"What'd you do?"

"I'm a personal support worker."

"A what?" Hawks isn't just trying to talk over the whistling wind. He's never heard of that title.

"It's a fancy way to say babysitter really. I work for a mother-well, her son. He can't speak or walk very well."

"Ah, you help him get around?"

"I help him eat, dress, change, clean up...his mind is like an infants."

"How old is he?" Hawks smiles. He can feel her body relaxing; this is a good topic.

"He's sixteen. He's a good boy and the mother's very kind to me; she takes care of him alone; he can be grumpy and start pinching when he's upset. He's a big kid and unpredictable, so most people are too scared to get too close."

"You're his hero."

She frowns. "Huh?"

"Not many people like doing that kind of work. Without you, he might not be able to stay with his mom."

"I guess. But anyone could do it really. I've just always liked taking care of kids." she gives him a shrug and a light half smile.

"Got any of your own?"

Hawks knows he's screwed up when she opens her eyes and just stares at him dumbstruck. She looked empty before; now she looks ready to cry.

"Uh, hey-"

"No. No, I don't."

Her voice is surprisingly level for someone who looks ready to fling herself right out of his arms. Hawks tenses up and gets ready for that exact thing, but she doesn't stir.

"I'm sorry."

The silence is shattered when they both break into light chuckles. They spoke at the same time.

"No, I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Oh no, you didn't, I shouldn't have-"

"No, I-"

They both continue to chuckle nervously through the awkward string of condolences and attempts to amend for an imagined slight. Before they can get out another word, they're both laughing loud enough for the people below them to hear. Hawks' ribs hurt and tears are streaming down her face by the time they land in front of the hospital entrance and he gently sets her down.

"I-I'm so sorry!" she tries to say through wiping her face and covering her smiling mouth. "This is so dumb, I just-"

Hawks grins and looks on as she bends over double; a couple going inside stare at her in disapproval as they wheel in an elderly. Hawks is tempted to give them the finger and when he whispers this to her, she erupts into another fit. He assures her he won't actually do it though.

"Just one of the setbacks of being a pro I guess." Hawks sighed and shrugged his wings. "Gotta be professional."

Her smile turns dry. "But it's a sacrifice you're willing to make."

"You got it, little lady."

She is smiling in unguarded amusement but her features lapse into dread once more. They're near the check in desk; Hawks takes the initiative, explaining the situation. He keeps the details vague; an accident during an outing to watch the sunset, a little bit to drink, and the unfortunate loss of balance. The receptionists asks no further questions, just smiles and hands over forms needed to be filled out before the doctor can be seen.

Hawks feels anxiety radiating off the woman next to him as she sits down heavily in a waiting room chair, clipboard in lap and face uneasy.

"Hawks…"

He starts; he realizes he was staring at her the whole time. "What's up?"

"I don't know what to feel." she looks at him from under her eyelashes. "But you know, I haven't laughed like that in a long time."

Hawks hesitates, careful with his words. "Ya know, you won't be able to laugh like that again if-"

"Yeah. I know."

"Just something to think about." Hawks stands up and stretches his arms, cracks his knuckles. "Well, I need to fill out that report, but once I'm done I can take you home. Unless, you'd rather a family member or-?"

"I don't really know anyone who could come get me. Besides, if I did, I wouldn't want them to know." she answers honestly. "You don't have to. I promise, I won't try anything."

"Aw, humor me won't you? I don't get many chances to walk a girl home or take the train."

"I can pay for the fare-" she stops, realizing he's being funny.

"Did you seriously just forget I had wings?"

She smiles self deprecatingly and Hawks wishes he hadn't spoken.

"Anywho, as long as some disaster doesn't break out, I'll be able to take you home. I mean, part of my job is seeing to the safety of the public."

"Alright...thanks."

"No problem, see you in a bit."

"Um, wait."

Hawks pauses; she was standing lingering at the entrance beside him.

"I...I've heard about you before, actually. I didn't recognize your face, but your name is nearly everywhere."

"You don't say? I'm honored."

She bites her lip. "I remember hearing you were a prodigy and how when you were just a kid you had rescued someone. I...I didn't think much of it. I don't think much at all about what's going on around me. It's all I can do to just…"

Hawks puts a hand on her trembling shoulder and she seems to seize up.

"You don't have to explain anything to me."

"It's not that, it's...it just popped into my head while we were flying, that story. It made me smile, that you've always been so kind. It was a nice thought. It's nice to know people like you are real. It's….I feel so dumb." she gives the floor a watery smile and runs a hand over her forehead. "I thought you were an angel with red wings." another laugh escapes her. "Who ever heard of an angel with red wings?"

"My looks have been noted to be out of this world." Hawks gives her another toothy grin and she can't help returning it, albeit more shyly.

"Right. Well, if you get called in before I'm done...thank you. It was nice to meet you. It's be even better if...you know..."

"It doesn't matter how or why."

Hawks gives her a shallow bow at the waist; she looks torn between laughing and crying and that does not sit well with him. It's absolutely important she is smiling, at least before he goes. He can't leave her like this, still troubled and feeling guilty for needing help. As if not being able to reach her in time and her dying would be less of an issue.

"I'm always happy to help and put a smile on someone's face. Will you try to keep smiling until I come back?"

"I...I'll try." her touched expression turns unsure and anxious. "But what if-? It's okay if you can't-"

Hawks holds up a hand; he doesn't want to hear it.

"Even if I get held up and it's the middle of the night and you already go home, I'm coming back. Just hang here, have a coffee, and take some time to think. I'll be back." Hawks' easy smile returns. "So, it'd be super cool if you didn't walk out before then."

Her face is grim. "But hospital coffee is the worst."

Hawks shrugs. "I'll give you change for the vending machines, and then-"

He cuts himself off. Her face breaks out into an apologetic, yet giddy grin.

"Got you."


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: So, I based my Self Insert name off what sounds close to my real name. Also, I thought the fact that Miu means 'beautiful feather' was funny because of Hawks wings and the fact that I am the opposite of a beautiful feather, but there's no name that means 'homely rock' in japanese as far as I know. Enjoy!**

"Well, it seems everything is all fine, but I still strongly advise you not to drink when you plan on going out to stargaze. In general, drinking responsibly will save you a lot of trouble and help you avoid accidents. You were very lucky a pro hero spotted you when he did."

Miu smiled at the doctor, her face muscles trying to relax and make the expression as natural as possible.

"I know right? It was a miracle."

Miu listens as well as she can to the doctor's gentle reprimand through her own internal dialogue with herself. More and more as the years went by, this voice would dryly taunt her and contradict her and others thoughts and opinions; some days it was quieter than others, whispering remarks. Today the voice was exceptionally harsh.

" _Miracle? A miracle is something wonderful that happens out of nowhere. You're still here. What's so miraculous about that?"_

"Thankfully you're safe and sound, no serious issues. Just watch the waistline and try to avoid reckless drinking."

"Of course."

The doctor pats Miu's hand and smiles down at her. "I'll leave you to change. Have a nice night and be careful getting home, Morine-san."

"Yes, thank you."

She didn't know the doctor's name; during the introduction Miu's mind was a million miles away. Her responses were mainly on autopilot and her brain was reluctantly wandering at every turn in the conversation. Now she was alone with them and her thoughts were already becoming somber as the minutes ticked past. Miu's clothes are folded on the waiting room table and she eagerly to puts them back on. Wearing the thin hospital robe was making her stomach do flips; the backs of her eyes burn. Everything about being there made tear jerking memories come flooding back.

For just a minute, Miu allows herself to cry, muffling her sobs into the bunched up fabric of her gown before putting her own clothes back on and taking a drink of the water the doctor had been thoughtful enough to leave out.

" _Why can't I ever go to the doctor's without crying like a baby? Why am I even here? Why can't I just-?"_

Miu held her breath before the tears started up again; she was already clothed and walking into the lobby. The presence of strangers made it easier to pull herself together; the only thing that would make her more ashamed of this whole situation would be having a public breakdown.

"Yo, hungry?"

Miu honestly hadn't seen Hawks lounging on a fold out chair, a half full bucket of greasy fried chicken in one arm. She felt ridiculous for missing him, specifically his glaringly colorful wings.

"Oh hi. I'm alright."

"You look surprised." Hawks commented. "I told you I was coming back."

Miu smiles guiltily and Hawks' own lazy grin falls at the edges.

"No need to look so down. I know you figured I'd be busy. I was hoping this would be a more happy surprise."

"I feel better, more sober...I feel…"

Hawks stood up. "Wanna get out of here?"

"Yeah."

Hawks chomped down on a leg, eating the piece almost whole before tossing out the remains and leading the way out of the hospital doors. As an afterthought, he slips off his jacket and holds it up to Miu.

"It gets cold up there at night."

"Um, I don't think it'll fit." Miu could see the sleeves and the torso would be too tight already.

"Guess you'll just have to hold on tight."

Miu tries to return his grin; she appreciates that he is trying to lighten the mood, but the muscles in Miu's mouth are refusing to allow her to give more than a limp, half hearted smile.

Hawks picks her up effortlessly and makes no further comment as he kicks off straight into the air; Miu hangs on tightly as she can without sinking her nails into his neck, eyes shut and blocking out everything else.

"Open your eyes for a sec."

"Hawks, I really don't-"

"Just look ahead real quick. Trust me."

Miu slowly pries her eyelids apart, but they quickly snap open wide as her mouth falls. She takes in the sight of the moon in front of her, glowing and so close. She thinks if they just flew a little bit farther, they could touch it's surface.

"Wow."

"I know right? So, which way am I headed?"

Miu chances a glance downward; they're just hovering over the city buildings, a few feet from the rooftops.

"Go straight down this street for a while. I'll tell you when to turn right."

"Not too scared to look down?"

Miu shifts just a bit to wrap her arms around his neck and shoulders more securely. "I feel better knowing you can catch me so quickly."

For a minute there's only the sound of wind rushing past, though it's a still night. Miu does get chills, half from the air, half from her nerves. But Hawks is indeed stronger than he appears, because his arms show no signs of sagging or letting her weight loosen their hold. Then again, if it was that easy for him to catch her mid air, this must not be so hard. As Hawks makes idle remarks on the scenery around them, Miu smiles thoughtlessly; she's being escorted home by the number two professional hero in the country yet the effect it might have had in any other circumstance is not there now. All Miu wants to do is go home and disappear into herself and forget this night.

"How are you feeling?"

Miu doesn't respond right away and Hawks internally cringes in regret at how carelessly he threw out the harmless question. He knows he's already walking a fine line between professionalism and getting too involved; still, Hawks reasons one can't be a hero without caring for people. It's true, he can't deny he's feeling strangely protective over this person. Not even just that; it's more like overprotective.

"Stupid." Miu finally says bluntly. "I don't know what I was thinking. I feel relieved, but I also feel…"

"You shouldn't feel like being saved was a mistake. Your _life_ isn't some mistake like leaving a pot to boil too long or taking a wrong turn. It's just life, _your_ life. But that's just my two cents."

Miu closes her eyes; they're burning again. Hawks isn't even being overly comforting or speaking in an especially gentle tone' they could be talking about anything, but they're not. Miu isn't used to this type of sincerity and concern; his words reach her deeply, even if she feels foolish for the affect they're having on her.

"I just wanted it to stop. I felt so awful, and I started drinking...the next thing I knew, I was climbing over the barrier at my stargazing spot and not even caring. And I was happy."

"Happy?" There's no criticism in Hawks' tone; just mild curiosity.

"I thought getting to see the stars a last time would be nice." Miu spoke with self deprecating bitterness. "I know it's crazy….it's not the answer. I don't need someone to spell it out for me. But I don't know what the answer is. I don't know how I can get over this."

Miu clams up and tries to look straight ahead; she thinks she must be embarrassing herself, though Hawks isn't looking at her strangely. His expression is open, but almost neutral.

A second goes by and Hawks cocks his head to stare down at her. "Can I ask you something personal?"

"Sure. This can't get more…" Embarrassing. Shameful. Stupid. Ridiculous. There's a thousand synonyms to use, but Miu figures Hawks gets the message.

"It's not."

Miu raises an eyebrow in surprise."It's not what?"

"Whatever mean thing you were going to say." Hawks replies smoothly. "But I was wondering what made you drink in the first place. How did you get from point A to point B. If you don't mind me asking. Some people like to talk, as you might guess hanging around me for five seconds."

Miu ducked her head after a moment of hesitation; she looks straight into Hawks' shoulder to avoid looking in his eyes.

"It's more than just one thing, but...I guess you could say today is the anniversary of one big thing. So, today was just harder to get through. Last year I-"

Hawks felt a panic rise in his chest and tightened his hold; Miu had abruptly shoved her face into his jacket with a brief, cut off sob.

"I'm sorry….I'm sorry, I-"

"Hold on."

Hawks lowered them down on a thankfully deserted and gated around; Miu moved to slip out of his arms, but only her legs were freed. He kept holding onto her; Miu was at a loss as his gentle hand brought her tear streaked face back into his jacket.

"Look, it wasn't my place to ask. Hell, I could bet the last thing you want is a stranger knowing your business. I'm not asking to pry or judge you; I thought if letting it out to someone can help you, maybe the chances of this happening won't...well, no matter what happens, your secret's safe with me."

Miu frowns to herself, teetering between crying into his shirt and pulling herself away. Hawks is right; he is a stranger, one sworn to protect and serve, but even this is too far. He doesn't need this. He already did so much and it wouldn't be right to unload on a man with the world on his shoulders. Miu had always believed she should bear her own cross. That's how it's always been; why is now different?

"Last year...I found out I was three months pregnant. I...I was drinking a lot before then. I barely make enough to support myself…. and I didn't want to carry them through the whole term and give them away. My boyfriend-my ex and I agreed to get the surgery."

Miu pulled away as Hawks' arms fell; she stepped back, burying her hands in her face, wishing she could just run and hide. Or jump off a cliff.

"I saw it...the baby, it was moving, tu-turning around. I don't regret what I did. I thought it was for the best, I still do. I would have lost my job if I carried it, I would have put it through so much pain, I know that, but I still-it was my baby. I feel so awful, I know it was barely even alive, but it was mine. They were still my baby, and I-!"

Miu broke down into heaving sobs; her throat was too clogged up to get in another word.

It was too much. Miu wasn't even supposed to be able to get pregnant, but that didn't stop her from using protection when she was with her first and last boyfriend. By all means, it never should have been possible, but after three home pregnancy test and a trip to a clinic, there was no way to deny it.

Miu's family had been supportive, her boyfriend had been wonderful, not only paying for the surgery in full, but he even came with her and looked after her while she recovered.

But it didn't stop Miu's heart from feeling like it was being ripped out of her chest every time she let herself dwell on what she felt she needed to do. She couldn't bare the idea of having a child only to give them away or have to risk them growing up poor and always wanting. She herself had never shaken the feeling of being a burden to her own family when they had struggled in their near constant state of financial straits.

Miu always did what she knew she could live with, but it seemed her pain never got better with time. Now she was living alone, far away from a family she had never felt quite connected to in the first place due to her own perceived shortcomings and separated from a man who loved her; their relationship had never been the same, going on a slow decline to the point Miu could hardly say she loved him anymore.

"It was for the best, but I don't understand why it had to happen, not when I took every precaution to make sure...as if I didn't have enough reasons to hate myself." Miu trailed off in a hushed, strangled whisper; her eyes were raw at this point and her nose was stuffed. She had to breathe through her mouth. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to...I'm sorry…"

Hawks just stared at her. He had no idea what to say. He hadn't ever met someone who had made such a choice, let alone someone who was contemplating ending their life as a less painful alternative to living.

"Hawks...maybe you think I'm wrong. I can handle that. But I don't know if I can live with myself anymore. Just when everything was finally okay, that happened and there's no reason for it. I can't go a day without wondering what their face would have looked like and whether I would have been able to make them happy or if they would have even survived the whole term from all the drinking I did. I'll never know for sure. All I know is I had a baby and I just can't stop feeling sad." Miu smiled. "And I just dumped all this on you. I'm such a-"

"I wouldn't change what happened."

Hawks statement took them both by surprise. He hadn't planned to say anything more than, 'it'll be okay' or 'you deserve to live'. Hawks never gets too personal, feelings be damned. But then, he never was good at keeping it in. Miu doesn't look upset; he decides to run with this thing in his chest pushing him to speak up.

"I can't tell you whether you made the right choice. It's your life and I don't have anything to with any of that. And I don't know how to make sense of the pain or how to make it go away. Chances are it might never, but like I said, it's none of my business how you decide to handle it. But I know if I could go back in time, I would still catch you."

Miu can't look at him straight. "I'm sorry….I never should have told you any of that."

"Why?"

"I'm just making you feel bad."

"I don't feel bad."

Miu said nothing more.

"I mean it. And I won't blab about this to anyone."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you doing this?" Miu asked softly.

Hawks took her question into consideration.

"I guess….I was kinda hoping maybe you'd feel better. If it didn't work, oh well. I don't mind listening. I do plenty of talking; sometimes it's nice to just shut up and take in what other people say, especially when they need it."

Miu felt her heart crack in two. "Hawks, you…"

"And like I said." Hawks pantomimed zipping his mouth shut. "Mum's the word."

Miu was stunned. Completely, utterly stunned. How could someone be so kind? To her? Hawks was a hero, but this was more than just doing damage control and saving her. What had she done to deserve this? Here was this essential stranger, taking the time to hear her out just because he thought it might make her feel a little less empty inside.

There were so many days in the past year alone where Miu hardly felt like a person. At least, not a person worthy of being treated like one.

"Oh yeah, if you got time, I have one more personal question." Hawks scratched his cheek with a bashful half grin that Miu actually finds herself returning sincerely. "What's your name?"


	3. Chapter 3

The surgery was a few days short of Miu and Kaito's anniversary; they had forgotten all about it, only remembering when her mother and older sister gave her a card of congratulations. Junko and Katsumi were the only other people who knew why Miu had been unable to stomach more than ramen and plain bread for a few weeks.

That anniversary was the mark of three years together. Three years of happiness and love, had been fractured beyond repair in the span of a couple of weeks.

It was almost fitting though, how such a life changing thing had happened in what felt like the blink of an eye; Kaito had told Miu he was in love with her after three days of dating. It all just came so naturally, Miu never questioned it. Still, Miu supposed deep down, she knew it couldn't last. Good things in her life were taken as they were, but with a cautiousness suggesting they were only temporary.

But Miu had never forgotten Kaito, who had held her while she clutched the store bought test in her hands and told her no matter what happened, it was ultimately Miu's decision. Kaito swore nothing would make him stop loving her, that all he ever wanted was right there in his arms. Miu had never shared so much of herself with anyone before; he was the first person outside her tight knit family to hear her story, her regrets, her most painful memories. He was her first love and her only.

The day of the surgery, Miu was in attendance with both Kaito and Junko; as muddled as their relationship was and might always be, Miu was able to say her mother's support never once wavered and for that she was grateful.

In fact, the staff at the clinic had all been perfectly courteous and professional. Miu had no doubts that the surgery wouldn't leave her with any lasting damage; after filling out the paperwork a couple of procedures, she was put under twilight anesthesia.

They gave her one last pap smear to make certain everything was in order. The first time Miu had gotten it was at a free clinic to make certain she did indeed have a baby growing inside her. For the first few seconds she had watched in shock as the little barely formed life form appeared on the screen in shadows and dim lighting. It shifted when the doctor applied pressure to her cervix, rolling over on it's side, curled up in a ball.

Miu couldn't tear her eyes away, even when the tears began to fall, even when Kaito held her hand tight and had to divert his own somber gaze. For a moment, Miu let herself wonder if the baby was a boy or a girl.

The last pap smear test was exactly the same but this time Miu kept her eyes closed. When it was done and they had her lay on a odd chair with holsters for her ankles and a stiff backrest; Miu shivered uncontrollably as she kept her legs parted. She still felt her eyes burning as the nurse aid placed the mask over her mouth to supply her with the anesthesia. The last thing she remembered was tears rolling into her hair and silently asking for forgiveness from the fetus that would be removed as easily as plucking a budding flower from the ground.

Miu woke propped up, bleeding through her gown, and numb. She rested for some minutes, changed into clean underwear, and was given instructions on how to take care of her recovering body. She walked out of the clinic feeling the weight of her situation leave her shoulders. Over time it would be replaced with confusion.

Miu truly didn't regret a thing. She hadn't been shamed or ostracized, she didn't feel under pressure to make a decision, her body suffered no lasting harm from the surgery, and her family and Kaito had assured Miu that she had made the right choice, the smart choice, the best possible choice for her own well being and the future.

And yet Miu grieved. She knew it made no sense to some, but it didn't stop her heart from swelling with regret whenever she saw babies being pushed in strollers or when she went to the gynecologist for her first check up and had to confess her ordeal for their records.

After that summer, Miu drank more heavily on Sunday nights, spending hours alone and sipping from her drinks with a blank look on her face as she stared at the television above the bar. She spent that time thinking.

Her love for Kaito was only comparable to her relief that he still considered her his one and only. Miu was nothing short of perfection in his eyes and he never once failed to express it.

Perhaps this was what slowly drove a wedge between them. Miu could not live up to this image, or at least, that was what she believed. By the time Miu had finally spoken up to say that while she loved him, she no longer was in love, Kaito accepted it. He was always so understanding, so patient and willing to do anything to make her happy. Miu wondered if he probably saw it coming.

Miu didn't deserve him, not when she was so unworthy and stuck in what she felt was unwarranted sadness and everyone else had managed to move on. Miu made her decision, she wouldn't take it back even if it was a possibility. The happiness she came to find with Kaito couldn't last anyway; when the day came and he moved out officially, it was like being shaken from a lingering dream and before Miu knew it, she was wide awake and the refuge she had hoped might last was over.

Miu came home to a modest apartment with no one to greet or welcome her return. She barely ever reached out to her family and only directly interacted with a mother who she had been hired by as a nanny of sorts; as kind as the woman was and as much as Miu cared for her son, they were not close enough to give her any substantial way to cope with feelings that swayed between emptiness and overwhelming grief.

In truth, Miu would rather hold it in. At least this way only she was affected. Her family was content, seeing her making her own way into the world and were none the wiser due to her facade. Kaito would move on and make someone else happy.

So...why was this man being so kind to her? Miu supposed most people involved in the professional hero business must have some measure of empathy, but Hawks was going above and beyond to ensure she was safe.  
Miu had never so much as breathed a word to anyone else about anything troubling her. She had never felt tempted to even see a therapist or confide in her own family.

Maybe it was because Hawks was a stranger. They would likely not meet again after this encounter and chances were, this whole incident would slip to the backburner of his no doubt occupied mind.

Miu smiled to herself as Hawks chattered on about his favorite places in the area to grab dinner; she closed her eyes against the draft that blew back her hair and made her cheeks sting a little from the cold.

Her skin prickled and goosebumps appeared on her forearms; Miu felt her heart pumping, her nerves buzzing. It was a sensation akin to a machine whirring back to life and being restarted. Even the faint aching of Miu's nose and the slight oncoming headache was welcomed.

Miu felt more alive in the last few hours than she ever had before.

It was a bittersweet thing; this night would be a pleasant memory come tomorrow morning, but Miu found she wasn't very saddened by it. Hawks just stopping to listen and let her pour her wretched heart out had done something to her. Miu's wounds had been picked open and bared to this odd, jovial man whose real name she didn't even know.

How could it be this man came along just when Miu needed him to the most, had said the exact words she needed to hear just before she was ready to let herself go?

Those few seconds she had been falling had been like collapsing into bed after a long day, but meeting Hawks was like resurfacing out of the ocean and taking a gulp of fresh air.

Miu could hardly bring herself to think it, the possibility that this was meant to be. Her life with all it setbacks could possibly be worth continuing if it meant something as wonderful as this could still happen to someone like her.

"Okay, gonna lower us down nice and easy."

"Hawks?"

"'Sup?"

"Do you think if we make enough good memories, they might able to cancel out the bad ones?"

"I wouldn't say that. I think making good memories might make remembering bad times easier." Hawks shrugged. "At any rate, there's no point torturing yourself over things you can't change. You're here and you should be able to enjoy that."

"I should...I can't get myself to talk to my family or my boyfriend-ex, I mean." Miu corrected herself solemnly. "He tried so hard to help me...and I hurt him."

"You? Get out of here. Well, seeing as how we're at your place, _I_ should get out of here." Hawks quipped.

They were in front of the sliding door to Miu's complex, standing on the balcony surrounded by metal fencing; it was only a few feet off the ground and just large enough for two or three people. Miu fished into her dress pocket for her key, as well as her phone to check the time.

"It's so late. I didn't even realize."

Hawks looked over her shoulder. "Who's that?"

"Oh, my younger sister Tomo. She's a bit like the son of the mother I work for; you could say they're both cognitively underdeveloped. Tomo's mentally about six."

Miu had opened her phone's screen; the wallpaper showed a woman beaming as she cradled a very confused looking cat. Her eyes were bright and innocent and there was something childlike in her smile despite clearly being a young adult.

"Do you gotta watch her too?"

"No, she's living back home for now. When our mom passes away, Tomo will come to live with me. It's funny. I spent years helping with taking care of her, but I never really imagined doing childcare jobs for a living."

Hawks cocked his head much like an observant bird. "You don't look much older than her yourself."

Miu smiled sheepishly. "I sort of just fell into the role, and next thing you know, I'm being hired by families who need someone to help with their kids."

Hawks scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Must have kept you busy."

Miu couldn't help a wry smile. "Definitely. At least now I have more time to just think living alone; of course, maybe thinking too much is a problem." Miu's wry smile faltered. "Tomo is and always has been a major responsibility...I guess I always wanted a little time to enjoy myself before I had to take on that responsibility again."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. Everyone needs a break. Hell, I know if I could, I'd be just off doing whatever if I had the time."

Miu looked down. "I'm sorry. You're not even supposed to be working now and here I am-"

"Hey, no more of that. If I didn't want to be here, would I still be talking to you and nosing into your personal life?"

Hawks inwardly winced; that did not sound right. He was naturally inquisitive, but it wasn't like he was trying to poke his nose into anyone's business. Actually, the more Hawks thought about what he was doing the more unsettled he felt. Miu seemed fine enough; this should be his time to fly off.

"Anyway, thank you." Miu's expression is the definition of apologetic embarrassment; Hawks himself wonders if anyone has ever heard so many 'thank yous' in one night. "You came just at the right time."

"What can I say? It's my thing." Hawks shoots her a cocky but playful smirk. "Fastest hero and all that."

"Yeah, but you even took the time to, um..well, I think this was just what I needed, for someone to slow down and...and…" Miu sighs heavily and puts on a sheepish smile. "Thanks."

Miu tries to calm her nerves and averts her gaze; she tends to the wind swept bangs on her forehead, smoothing them down with a little frown.

Hawks thinks she looks cuter with them messy, even with the frown. Now that he thinks on it, Miu has a face perfect for animated expressions, eyes meant to crinkle at the edges from laughing, a mouth meant to be in the shape of a beautifully sincere smile.

Miu is meant to be alive and well. The conviction this statement holds in Hawks' mind makes him feel weirdly fidgety.

"Ouch!"

In an instant Hawks snaps back to attention. Miu's fingers are caught in a tangle. She gives him a half smile, trying to undo the knot.

"I should have put my hair back. It's like I was caught in a windstorm…"

Miu trails off as Hawks steps forward to take the lock of hair that was ended in a knot; his fingers begin to gently pull apart the mess at the ends, undoing it bit by bit without yanking at her roots.

"Trust me, you're not alone. I look like I just got out of bed. From a coma." Hawks chuckles as he leans in to see; the clouds are thinning over the moon, but they float past and block out the much needed light.

"I thought you just styled it that way."

"Nah, too much work. I think it's better to just let your natural appeal shine through."

Miu couldn't help a brief chuckle. "You definitely have that. I think it's one of the reasons people can't help admire you."

Hawks just smiles casually and takes the compliment; it wasn't anything he hadn't heard before. No reason to get bashful or for his stomach to do flips for no reason, because there is absolutely no reason why that would happen, and it didn't happen, so there's no reason to be even thinking it over or worrying about it, there's nothing to worry about. At all.

Nope. Not a thing. Nada. Zip. Zero.

"Is there a bug in my hair?"

Hawks playfully tugged on the end of the untangled lock; he needs a distraction so he can stop staring into her wide eyes.

"Yeah, but I took it out."

"What?!"

"Got you."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?"

"Hey."

There's a pause at the other end of the line.

"Miu?"

Miu feels her hand shaking around her cell phone; she's been working up the nerve to call all morning and she still doesn't trust her voice.

"Hey, Kaito. Is this a bad time?"

"No, no-hold on, let me pause my game."

Miu can't help smile as she waits; sometimes she would have trouble contacting Kaito because he'd be too immersed in a game to pick up the phone or he'd end up leaving it behind somewhere.

"What's up?" Kaito doesn't sound wary or unwelcoming; from his casual tone, one would guess they haven't spoken in over a year.

"I, uh, I wanted to tell you something." Miu swallows. "Kaito, I've been doing a lot of thinking recently and...well, long story short, I just wanted to tell you how much you…"

Kaito is silent as Miu gathers herself; he knows when she feels overwhelmed with emotion, she can't find the right words. When that happens, Miu pauses until she can find her voice again. She knows he knows. Miu swallows the lump down in her throat.

"Thank you for being there for me. I don't think I ever told you enough how much I appreciated it. You tried really hard to make things okay, but I...I just-"

"It's okay Miu. You don't have to apologize."

"But I do. I just gave up on us and you didn't deserve that. I don't know if I'll ever be okay really, but you need to know I'll always care about you Kaito. I never wanted to hurt you, it wasn't you. It was me. I have to pull myself together. I hope you never felt it was anything you ever did."

Miu holds her breath, clutching the phone close to her ear and trying to keep her tears at bay.

"I know bun."

Bun. It was short for honey bun or bunny, just one of the many pet names Kaito had used; he was always more openly affectionate, at least when Miu started going out with him. He had been the one to teach her how to cuddle. Miu clenches her teeth at the swell of warm memories and how right it feels to be called that, even after so long. It's not right. Things are over between them.

"Kaito…"  
"Sorry."

"No, it's okay. Kaito?"

"What?"

"Do you ever...think about it still?"

Miu knows she doesn't need to elaborate; they both know what 'it' is.

"Sometimes. I get kinda sad, but then I end up distracting myself. I only think about it now and then."

Miu feels her heart sink. "Right. I...I guess that's sort of how it is for me. It's not as if I'm obsessing over it, but then it just keeps coming up in my mind somehow and then I can't distract myself. I just have to wait it out, but I still feel just as horrible as the last time I thought about it."

"Well, you were the one pregnant." Kaito says plainly; he has always been very matter of fact. Once upon a time, it both irritated and endeared Miu to him. "I always figured it would be hardest on you, no matter what we decided. I mean, you know I would have gone along with what you wanted. I always just wanted to make you happy."

Why, Miu wants to ask, why does that matter in the slightest? But she knows. They've had this conversation a thousand times before and never has Kaito ever grown tired of telling Miu exactly why he loved her and just how happy he was being with her. Not once.

"You did. It's just me. I just…I don't know. I guess I just need to start making a change. I'm so tired."

"Well, I'm glad to see you've moved on. You deserve to-"

"What?" Miu notes that there isn't a hint of hostility or sarcasm in Kaito's tone, but she still has no idea what he's referring to.

"I saw online, that picture of you and the Hawk guy."

"Hawks? What picture?"

The confusion is audible through the bad reception. "Pictures actually. The first one posted was of him carrying you after your fall. There's even a clip. I was going to call to ask if you were alright, but I wasn't even sure it was you and, uh," Kaito trails off and Miu feels her chest tighten through her confusion. "I didn't want to bug you."

"No, it's-but nothing happened."

Kaito sounds just as befuddled. "But there's this other picture of him and you on your balcony...he's touching your hair. Miu you don't have to lie, you know I'm okay. I want you to be happy."

"What?! Wait, no, he was just making sure I got home safe. We were flying and a bug got in my hair!" Miu was incredulous; who had even taken the second photograph? She didn't even think anyone else was around.

"I'm sorry Miu, I believe you. It's just all these articles are saying-well, it just looks weird out of context."

"Oh my god...this is bad Kaito. Hawks can't have this kind of publicity. If people think something's up, he'll get so much hate for just being seen with someone like that...oh my god…"

"Miu, calm down."

"But it's looks so unprofessional; just the fact he took me home afterward-pros aren't even supposed to do that, aren't they? Hawks could get in serious trouble, all because I-" Miu fell silent; she couldn't say the whole truth, not even to Kaito. "Hawks wasn't trying to do anything, he was just helping me…what are people saying?"

"Well...it's a mixed bag." Kaito confesses uneasily. "Some people think it's cute, but then other people are saying some nasty stuff. I wouldn't try to read any comments or chat groups if I was you."

"Oh no, I don't care what these idiots think. But Hawks' reputation could be ruined; he just got bumped to the number two spot, and this...is there anything from him? Has he responded to-I don't know, whoever runs these kinds of things?"

"The pictures have only been up since early this morning. I mean, he could just ignore them."

Miu is doubtful things will go that smoothly. "Thanks Kaito, I'm sorry to….I can't believe this…"

"It's okay Miu. People will calm down and forget about this. I'm glad you called me though."

Miu feels a wave of sorrow flood out her panic and anxiety.

"Kaito, I mean it. Thank you."

"It's okay. I love you, Miu."

"I know."

There's silence and Miu knows it hurts Kaito almost as much as it would to tell him she doesn't love him anymore, not the way she used to. Not the way she should.

And yet, a part of Miu wants to ask Kaito if she can go to him. She wants to be wrapped up in strong, warm arms and break down, like she's some fragile thing that needs to be comforted. It's partially true, of course.

And wouldn't it be so easy? Miu knows if she gave in to these urges, Kaito would take her back in a heartbeat, no hard feelings. Conflicts between them have never ended in anger or harsh words. In retrospect, Miu can't remember a single time they've actually gotten into an argument and remembering this makes her feel like the biggest fool for ever giving him up.

But Miu knows it won't work. She's not the person Kaito deserves and he's not the person she needs right now; to be fair, Miu doesn't know what she needs, except that staying with Kaito out of comfort and fear of being alone is not fair to either of them.

"Hey Miu, are you busy today?"

"Why?"

Kaito chuckled nervously and Miu can see the way his eyes crinkle at the edges, the dimples in his cheeks, the broad, earnest sweetness of his sheepish grins. Miu wants to hold him so bad it aches.

"Well, uh, I was looking at the calendar and…"

"Oh. That's right."

It's their anniversary but Miu has forgotten once again.

"You know, it's weird. I mean, I keep feeling like I should be getting ready to come pick you up so we can go for sushi."

They have a place. Miu doesn't go there anymore.

"Yeah. I remember."

Kaito pauses. "Miu, if this thing gets out of hand or you need help, you can call me. And whatever you do, don't read the comments on anything."

Miu can hear the smile in her own voice and Kaito laughs; he would spend hours showing her the darker portions of the internet: reaction videos of gamers, how tos on building things, and really ust anything that came to mind. They'd sit on the couch, sometimes naked, sometimes half clothed, sometimes in the mood for sex, sometimes just wanting to cuddle, and pig out on junk food and compare their matching pouches.

"I won't. I don't really care anyway. But Hawks was so nice and now I'm just screwing it all up-"

"Hey, don't insult my bun like that." Kaito says playfully; it's an old joke he says when Miu's self loathing peers it's ugly head.

"Thank you Kaito. I should get going, see what's happening."

"Alright. Bye."

Miu hates herself. She wouldn't take it back, but all the same, she hates herself for giving up something so precious for the sake of what's better in the long run.

But then, what else is new?

"Bye."

Miu takes a few minutes to just hug herself and let the tears flow. She just needs a few moments before returning to the reality, but that makes her feel even lower. The idea she could be responsible for ruining Hawks' reputation, for putting him in the center of so much negative attention is eating Miu alive and she hasn't even seen anything yet.

Miu soon finds out what everyone is saying; there's already pages upon pages of speculating articles. There are a few that give the bare facts; Hawks, the number two hero, was seen soaring overhead with an unidentified young woman in his arms. Eyewitnesses reported they that while they had not seen what had happened moments before, they assume Hawks saved her from a dangerous fall. Miu even sees the short video and feels some relief that her face is not very visible. Only someone like Kaito, someone who could recognize her dress, her hair, who's paid such close attention to everything she does, would be able to point her out at first sight.

Miu forces herself to focus and hunts for the second picture.

She'll say this, it's definitely incriminating. Hawks is standing in front of her, on her balcony, and it's clearly night time. Miu's face can be seen from the side, but even then the lighting is poor. Hawks stands out more due to his unmistakable wings and his visor catching what little light there is off the moon. Anyone with half a brain can tell who he is, but it seems no one has yet determined Miu's identity.

Most of the articles aren't negative; a few point out the unprofessional behavior of hitting on a rescued civilian and some just make jokes. 'Winged Hero Really Does Move Fast', 'The Second Place Hero Rounds Second Base?!', and 'Who's Falling for Who?' among other borderline painful headlines. It's harmless gossip to chew on, but Miu knows it's not all it seems.

Hawks not only has to worry about what his agency will say of a photograph of him seemingly meeting with a rescued civilian at night, but his fan base, particularly the demographic made up of women, will have a thing or two to say. Whether they just disapprove of the ethical context or they simply hate the idea of Hawks showing someone special attention, it doesn't bode well for his approval ratings.

Miu scrolled down, clicking on her tabs to search for where the picture appeared; it seemed every social media sight had been bombarded with the photograph. Despite Kaito's warnings, Miu couldn't help skim through the comments sections to see how people were reacting.

It actually wasn't quite as awful as she thought; among the comments of her weight, criticisms and ugly accusations of Hawks taking advantage of his status, how people wished she had fallen to her death, (yeah, that was the plan, Miu thought wryly) and crude remarks of her laying eggs with Hawks' babies, there were just as many, if not more, positive reactions.

A few of the sites had users putting up the pictures, specifically the one of Hawks touching her hair, with a variety of cute stickers and filters to give the image a more romantic aesthetic. By the late afternoon, Miu had poured over dozens upon dozens of posts where people were gushing over the way Hawks was leaning in, how adorable they looked, how her round face and chubbiness complimented Hawks' scruffy, wiry appearance. Miu was actually surprised that for all the people calling her a cow, a pig, disgusting, a slut, etc. there were just as many praising her looks and admiring how down to earth Hawks was for showing open interest in a woman who wasn't more conventionally beautiful.

"Are people shipping us? It hasn't even been a day! And nothing even happened!"

Miu decided it was time to shut down her computer; she saw plenty already, but so far she had not seen a thing mentioning Hawks' response to this frenzy of misinformation.

"Maybe he's just not going to say anything. Kaito's probably right. Something like this will be forgotten eventually; besides, if Hawks does make a statement, it probably won't be until some of the hype dies down and he gets in touch with his agency."

Miu knows a lot of pro heroes don't make public statements until getting the okay from the people they're funded from; one false move, and the whole thing could blow up in their faces.

"But Hawks won't let this get to him. No one even knows who I am."

Miu relaxed a bit. All she could do currently was see how it played out and wish Hawks the best. Staying inside and moping all day with a fridge full of alcohol would just make things worse. Or more accurately, make her feel worse.

Miu sighed deeply. Thinking about falling off that building, how close she had come to ending it all, it terrified her. Yet under the relief and the fear was the doubt.

Maybe Hawks had been wrong.

"I'm still here. How could he think that's worth anything? How could anyone-?"

Miu ran her hands over her cheeks and pulled herself together before the tears started up again. She was tired of crying. She was tired of it all and now with this fiasco, it was all just too much.

It only took a few minutes for Miu to brush the tangles out of her hair and throw on something clean for the short walk to the supermarket. Maybe she'd treat herself to something nice while she was at it.

Miu walked down the stairs and out the main entrance door, purse slung over her and ready to face the day.

"There she is!"

"Excuse me, can you please give us a comment?"

"Are you the woman in this photo? How do you know Hawks?"

"Did he save you or were the two of you on a date?"

Miu's mouth gaped as a few groups of reporters with microphones shoved them into her face, making her nearly fall backwards on the stairs to her apartment. The camera people were closing in not too far behind the interviewers, pens and pads and recorders clutched in hand as each person tries to get the closest to Miu.

"I….hey, watch it!" Miu blinked rapidly and steadied herself, sending one of the reporters a terse frown. She held her purse to her chest and stared at them all warily.

"Please miss, we just want a comment about your relationship."

"Is Hawks in your apartment now?"

"No idiot, our witness said he left, remember?"

"Oh yeah. Sorry, got carried away."

"You don't say…" Miu muttered under her breath; it would seem her first plan was a bust. "What should I do? I could just say no comment...but that might make me look guilty…what do I do? What can I do?"

"Miss, please, tell us what happened."

Miu froze up; she could feed them the lie about Hawks just scooping her up from an accident, but that wouldn't explain why he felt the need to personally escort her home late at night. Miu stood up straight; there was only one thing to do. She wouldn't let Hawks pay for her mistakes.

"Please listen; it's not at all how it looks. Hawks saved me..but I didn't just fall off that old building."

Miu inhaled; the crowd around her seemed to hold their breaths.

"I jumped on purpose. I did it with the intention of ending my life...but Hawks spotted me. He took me to the hospital so I could be checked for injuries. Hawks only took me home himself because he was worried I might...that I would try to hurt myself again. We never met beforehand. That's all that happened."

There was an uncomfortable silence until one of the interviewers scribbling notes continued to press on.

"But how do you explain the photograph of him touching your hair?"

Miu didn't miss a beat. "A bug just got in my hair when we were flying."

The interviewer frowned. "That's it?"

"Actually, no."

Miu looked right into the camera and smiled.

"Um, if Hawks is seeing this...I just wanted to say thank you again for talking some sense into me. You do so much to help people every day. You even took the time to stop to make sure I was okay after the fact. You're a good person and I hope you get some time to enjoy yourself between making the world a better place. And eating fried chicken"

Miu beamed softly, not even caring she had exposed herself to the world to be judged. Everything she said was the truth; if it helped Hawks, well, then it just goes to show what comes around goes around.

"Hawks, you might be second in the polls, but you're number one to me."

Miu turned to go back into her building; grocery shopping would have to wait and she honestly didn't have the energy at the moment. Not that her plight mattered to the reporters still swarming the complex's entrance

"Hold on, miss!"

"What's your name?"

"Is that really all there is to the story?"

"Why did you try to kill yourself?"

Miu turned to smile at them coldly. "I have nothing else to say, except you vultures need to find better stories to waste time on." she sent them a brief, half hearted wave. "Have a nice day."

Miu shut the door closed behind her and made he way up the stairs, two at a time; she felt like skipping.

"I know I will."


	5. Chapter 5

"Welp, looks like Miu said it all."

"You still need to redo that report and make an official statement."

"Ugh, fine. Can I just do it on my fanpage or something?"

"No, you will not. Tomorrow we have an interview scheduled for you on that talk show, so just throw in something about what happened. Maybe you can even make this work...suicide rates in this country are a serious topic; we can use this to appeal you to the public, maybe get that girl to-"

"No."

"What?"

"I'll say the damn statement, but she's been through enough. Say one more word about it, and I drop you, either as an agency or from a ten story building."

"Okay, sorry, scrap that idea."

"Good."

Hawks hangs up, jabbing his thumb onto the call done button, tosses his phone aside on his bed, and scrolls down the page filled with posts with the photograph of him and Miu on her balcony. He's been aware of this for a while, has been answering calls, denying calls, looking through his feeds on all the social media outlets he has, and it's been spreading like wildfire since.

Hawk's not really phased by the reactions, though he honestly didn't know someone had seen him the other night when he dropped off Miu. He figured there'd be some buzz with seeing him carrying her through the sky, but the second photograph is just icing on top of the cake. Hawks has spent his free time all day reading; it's not bad, but it's not all that great either. Some people think it's cute, others are plain confused, cracking jokes, and thankfully it's only a small minority are saying things like Miu should finish what she started by jumping off that building.

Hawks' pointer finger is sore by how many times he's pressed the block button and his teeth hurt from gritting them together to keep from raging at the piece of plastic in his hands. This is beyond sick; he just hopes Miu doesn't see any of it; but then, maybe she's got more grit than he was led to believe.

The thing is, what really surprised Hawka was genuinely surprised at the turn of events; just the other night Miu looked ready to break down at the very idea of anyone finding out what she had tried to do. She couldn't even find the nerve to talk about it to her own family, but with barely any hesitation, Miu had exposed herself to the country.

Hawks knew why she did it; he just couldn't believe it.

Over everything else that had happened, that was the one thing that was making Hawks feel like he had just drank a half a dozen cups of espresso and giving him the energy to deal with the bombardment of inquiries and scoldings. That and just his sense of humor; Hawks had to keep himself from choking on his own spit laughing at the 'vulture' comment. But the first few times he had played the video though, Hawks still couldn't wrap his head around what he had heard, especially the last bit.

Not that people didn't pay him compliments, and they were accurate ones if Hawks did say so himself.

He had heard it all; brave, speedy, sharp, talented, funny, and easy on the eyes. Hawks never had any issue with accepting these praises, though he could still say he was just as quick to admit to faults. Maybe a bit too cocky for his own good, impatient, too apt to speak whatever popped into his head, and there was that tendency to just mess around too much for some other's liking. Plenty of people thought Hawks should act with more dignity and grace for someone in the number two spot, but he didn't see the point. A slightly bitter part of Hawks figured since he was already busting his ass as it was, had been since he was a kid and grown up basically groomed to be a pro, why not let himself loose a little bit now and then? Besides, one of Hawks' charm points was being candid and honest. Hawks supposes if he really tried and put his nose to the grindstone, he might have been able to make the number one spot, but then he'd have no life to speak of whatsoever.

Besides, what did he need to rise in the polls for? He had his own reasons to stick to a supporting role, has his own goals, ones that don't include taking the mantle of a symbol to the people, thank you very much.

Most people don't care he's not number one, Hawks reminds himself; Miu doesn't care. She thinks he's number one. She thinks he's kind; oddly enough, she thinks he's someone to protect; if not, why else would she feel the need to stick her neck out for him? Hawks doesn't miss that Miu could have buckled or just ignored the whole thing for him to deal with; truthfully, he was expecting it. And after everything Miu had confided in him, Hawks wouldn't have blamed her in the slightest.

Still, maybe Miu could handle it.

"Miu did say she didn't care what anyone thought about her choices; all she really seemed to worry about was worrying her family and that ex of hers. And inconveniencing me."

Before all this fiasco blew up online, Hawks had actually been spending less time than he would have desired sleeping hours thinking of Miu.

Hawks had never met someone who had tried to kill themselves and as far as he knew, he had never met a woman who had an abortion. Just the word alone was jarring and. Miu had actually gone through it.

It kept him up the rest of the night; Hawks tossed and turned thinking about the worst case scenario should he ever have to make such a decision, though it wasn't as if he could get pregnant. He thought of how Miu had mentioned she had been drinking heavily up to the day she had found out she was pregnant. It was possible the baby wouldn't have even survived the pregnancy at all. Miu was already teetering over the edge of her own choices.

The horror of having a child growing inside Miu for nearly a year only to die anyway: what would that have done to her mental state then? To save herself more pain, Miu had went with what would be more bearable in the long run.

Hawks couldn't help smile ruefully; it was a familiar sentiment.

But then, what if that didn't happen? What if the baby had survived? Sure, it might have been a struggle, but going through that have made Miu feel this hopeless? Hawks was certain these thoughts of what if were torture; a person could only take so much. It appeared that no matter what route Miu had decided to go down, it would have changed something in her and only time would tell what was for the best.

Personally, Hawks can't imagine having a kid right now either; being a professional hero takes a good chunk out of one's social life in general, and that's without the responsibility and hectic schedule that comes with being ranked in the top ten. Raising a family just isn't in the cards.

"What a pain. I don't know how people can do it…"

Hawks falls back on his bed, mindful of his wings, and keeps scrolling through his new feeds. It's not really news though; it's a blog he sort of runs. Hawks just made it as a public domain persona thing and he posts dumb shit now and then and other people can post stuff and comment too. The stuff Hawks really thinks about are up are rolling around in his head and he hasn't actively considered a future where he's married with kids.

Not that it's impossible. If Hawks had his way, and he usually does, he would prefer to wait a few more years until he makes any plans to settle down. Even if something happened now, it's not like he couldn't manage.  
If Hawks was in Miu's place, he would at least be able to provide for any unplanned kids; Hawks actually really likes kids, even if he doesn't have plans to be a father anytime soon and definitely can't see himself working with them for a living like Miu does.

Come to think of it, Miu would probably make a pretty decent mother if the time ever came and she felt up to the challenge. She already has professional experience with childcare, along with the personal hassle of helping to raise her little sister, so that's something.

Hawks makes good money too; the second ranked hero in the top ten isn't anything to sniff at. He could easily afford to provide for a child and Miu wouldn't even have to be concerned about work in the first place.

Before Hawks can smack himself, the thought comes up.

"I could pay for anything she'd need."

It's true. If Miu was with someone, someone who, say, with the kind of money and support Hawks could give, she probably-

Hawks finger paused on one of the several photographs of him and Miu; the most popular one by far is the one with him holding her hair. Honestly, Hawks had forgotten that bug thing was a a big fat lie, but Hawks doesn't know the truth either.

"No, no, I got distracted when I was helping her with the knot." Hawks cocks his head and stares at the ceiling. "Why was I distracted? I don't even remember. I was pretty hungry..didn't even get to finish my whole meal."

Okay, so that's not entirely true either. Maybe Hawks sort of got caught up in the whole emotional atmosphere. It was such an intimate thing Miu had shared and Hawks can't help feel for her after everything he's heard. How could anyone not? Besides, Hawks liked Miu; she seemed like a nice girl stuck in a bad situation trying to do her best. It had just gotten too much for her and drinking when she was feeling at her lowest made her lose her good sense. Hawks was more than glad to have dropped Miu from making a permanent mistake.

And Hawks doesn't feel odd admitting Miu's cute too. Granted, most of his time spent with her was when she was red eyed, snot nosed, and looking ready to have a breakdown, but the times Miu was at ease were telling.

And so, a cute, nice girl who thinks he's awesome is running through Hawks mind. Sue him. It's not like Hawks had done anything out of line or tried to put the moves on Miu; that would have just been scummy and he honestly couldn't imagine the kind of person who would try to take advantage of someone when they're in such a fragile state of mind.

Hawks did get a tad caught up in the moment before leaving, but there was no real harm done. Admittedly, he thought Miu's wind mussed hair and bright, appraising gaze were pretty easy on the eyes. Maybe he was in the opinion Miu also happened to be a good person who deserved a lot better than what life had handed her; as a result, Hawks' thoughts were being a bit irrational and he was impulsively imagining himself in the role as someone who would have had to be the one to support her during an awful time in her life.

"I'm just thinking. I haven't gotten much sleep and it's been a long night and a longer day. I need a break, that's all."

Stressed and kinda hungry, Hawks couldn't help it if his thoughts were a bit all over the place. No problem. It happens.

Hawks frowns to himself as idly swipes his way down the posts without really reading them. To be honest, there is something that's been really ruffling his feathers; it's this feeling of guilt nagging at the corner of his mind. It really isn't even a big deal, but Hawks feels like a jerk just thinking about it.

When he first caught a glimpse of her, Hawks honestly assumed Miu had an accident; perhaps she had slipped or leaned out too far on a balcony. It was a harrowing rescue to catch a full grown person mid air, but Hawks had no idea how grave the whole situation was in the moment he saw her falling.

Hawks sighs a runs a hand over his face; he really doesn't want to get out of bed for at least another week. He internally questions if Miu knows how bone deep exhaustion like this feels; the look she had seeing him holding her at least said volumes, along with the slightly dark half moons under her eyes.

Miu hadn't looked angry or upset with him in the least and not once did she ever act bitterly to the fact he was just doing his job. But Hawks sort of would have prefered that instead.

The moment she realized he had saved her, Miu had looked utterly defeated, as if she had lost something the moment it became apparent Hawks was carrying her to safety. Perhaps now Miu felt differently and this incident was a wake up call, but Hawks can't just forget those eyes. It makes him feel even worse for what he had been thinking moments before.

The sight of Miu plummeting to the earth had made Hawks concerned to be sure, even with knowing he could reach her in time. He can still recall with surprising clarity the sensation of adrenaline pumping through his veins, the tightening of his muscles, the tension of needing to get to her, and fast, before it was too late. People can have crazy thoughts in the heat of the moment.

Miu, for example, had believed Hawks was an angel, a being of the afterlife, because Miu had sincerely been under the impression she was already dead.

Hawks had seen Miu for those few seconds, hair streaming and catching what was left of the sunlight, closed eyed, expression at peace. Even now, drained and perplexed as he was, Hawks found himself smiling a little ruefully at the memory. If Miu knew what was running through his mind, how Hawks had mentally likened her to an angel coming down to earth, she wouldn't have thought he was so noble.

Now people were going on about how cute they were together and the way they looked had complimented one another. It was silly. They didn't even realize what kind of person Miu really was.

Hawks grinned as he put his phone away in his pocket and stretched; it was nearly time to go. He wondered how people were going to react after his statement.

"So Hawks, just this morning you were the subject of some interesting gossip."

The talk show host was smiling kindly, but Hawks could sense the greedy gleam in her eyes, how she was counting herself lucky to be the first media source to get him to speak directly on the incident. But hey, that's business for you.

"Yeah, news sure spreads fast huh? And I thought I was speedy." Hawks shoots the audience a crooked grin, getting a big laugh out of a joke he knows isn't even that funny.

"Well, we have a lot to cover during your time here, so I'll just cut to the chase."

"No need. Everything the little lady said is true."

"Who is she though?"

Hawks feels his good mood slip at an alarming speed; he shoves his unease back and gives the confused host a fake beam. "That's not something you or anyone else needs to know."

"But the public is curious as to-"  
"The public doesn't always need to have an answer. If the she wants to talk, she will. I'm not going to out her in the spotlight. She doesn't need the media hounding her."

The host nods grimly; they realize they were too eager. "That's understandable."

Hawks nods; damn right it is. "But that being said, I do got something to add."

"Yes?"

Hawks grabs the microphone right out of the host's hands and waves to the camera. He's smiling like he doesn't have a care in the world, but there's little birdies flapping around in his stomach. They've been like that for a while now and it intensifies when Hawks realized Miu will be watching him on live television. They probably will never seen each other again, but Hawks doesn't know what he'll do if she's watching.

He doesn't know what he'll do if she isn't.

"I got a message: if I'm your number one hero, is it cool if I consider you my number one fan?"


	6. Chapter 6

"I can not believe this."

"Holy shit."

"Kaito-"

"You aren't going to sit there and tell me this isn't funny as shit."

Miu cracks a wry smile, sighing as she sets down a cup of soda and a bowl of chips for her guest; Kaito was seated on one end of her couch, already having gotten the internet connected to Miu's cable so they could surf the web on the television screen. Right now they were open to a website dedicated to the definition of memes and odds and ends references. Miu sat next to him at a respectable distance with her own cup of diet soda.

Miu really couldn't help smile; it was bittersweet, but so familiar. Comfortable. It was like Kaito had never moved out.

"This is better than the whole misunderstanding, right? Man, I still can't believe you met Hawks."

Miu shrugged. "But this is still weird. I didn't think I said anything all that memorable."

It was on every Hawks fan website they could find, among other places: #he'snumberonetome and other variations were cropping up everywhere. Miu's statement to Hawks had been turned into a lighthearted slogan of earnest support for the number two pro hero.

Miu felt somewhat relieved that the rumor about her and Hawks' supposed rendezvous had died down to a few supporters and a lot of comments about people blowing things out of proportion.

At least, most people weren't taking it _that_ seriously. In hindsight, Hawks' statement sort of fanned the flames a bit; there was a good sized base of people who really, really liked the idea of them together. The rescue romance, the seemingly contrasting personalities, the genuine positive regard on both their ends; it was garnering more support everyday.

"Do you guys have a ship name?"

"Kaito. Stop."

"Miu and Hawks...hm….Mihawks?"

"Oh my god, shut up."

"Okay, okay, sorry…."

"Thank you."

Kaito grinned slowly.

"Who's on top?"

"KAITO!"

He just laughed hysterically as Miu lunged and began to smack him repeatedly on the shoulder, but to Kaito it felt more like a kitten batting at a yarn ball.

"You're the worst."

"Uh oh." Kaito said with mock fear, which did nothing to stop the wide grin playing on his lips. "It's the angry bunny face."

Miu stopped her attack and just looked at him with a deep frown.

Then she smiled.

"Shut up."

Miu laughed at herself, at Kaito, and really at the whole situation. So much for trying to keep her distance. Kaito had only been in her apartment for maybe twenty minutes and he was back on the silly pet names and the old banter.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Kaito trained his face back to something more serious. "At any rate, it doesn't look like anyone knows who you are. You still only have MyFace page, right? Oh god, no one has those anymore."

"So? I barely go on anymore, I haven't even posted anything in...two years…"

Kaito's smile fell; Miu was sitting up straight now, eyes firmly on the television. "Miu, are you going to be okay? I know you don't really care what other people think, but your mom and your sis-?"

"They don't know. My mom is so busy with Tomo, she doesn't even like watching the news and she doesn't pay attention to stuff like memes or anything. Katsumi is still on her honeymoon, so both her and Takeo don't know anything either. My boss doesn't know, at least, she hasn't said anything...but I don't think she would bring it up."

"Are you going to tell them?"

"No, I...I can't. Not now. It's just not a good time, and-"

"You don't have to explain anything to me."

Miu frowned; she was frustrated not at Kaito, but herself.

"That's the problem. I never really tried to talk to you about it. Look where it got me."

"You thought you were doing what was best for everyone."

"Yeah."

"Miu, can I tell you something?"

"What is it?"

Kaito smiled grimly and folded his hands over his stomach. "You know, you don't make it easy for people to love you."

Miu stared at him. "What?"

"I mean, it's easy to love you, but it always felt like you were trying to make me dislike you."

Miu nodded; there were many times throughout their relationship where she would ask Kaito why he loved her, what good qualities he could have possibly seen to make him devoted, so determined to be her everything.

"I still don't get it, you know. Why you-"

"But it's true. And I'm not the only person who loves you."

"Kaito."

"I know. I know you don't want to get back together." Kaito rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't visit to give you a hard time, really. I just needed to see for myself you were okay."

Miu smiled through her guilt. "You didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

"Kaito, I really don't know what to do. There's still this little part of me that's wishing Hawks let me fall. I feel like I'm prolonging something and no matter how okay I feel, it just won't go away. It always comes back and when I drink like that or when I remember things, it just…"

Miu looked back down at her hands, away from Kaito's gentle gaze.

"It's okay to be confused. Miu, if you ever do just want to...maybe hang out and talk, and I'm not saying this expecting you to do anything." Kaito said immediately. "But if you ever did want to talk about it, you know I'll listen."

Miu sent Kaito home an hour later; she felt tears well up in her eyes as she watched him leave down the street to his car. She had to keep herself from calling out to him, to ask him to come back inside, not just for now or for a few minutes. She almost couldn't stand to see him leave.

" _I'm so stupid…"_

It didn't take long for Miu to open a new bottle of wine. It was gone before twenty minutes had passed, so she went for her stash of whiskey. It hadn't been cheap, so Miu tried to savor it cup by cup. Kaito had given it to her for her birthday two years ago.

Miu actually made it a point not to drink when she was depressed; unfortunately, the one thing she wanted to do more than anything when she was feeling this low was to drown her sorrows. As long as she was alone and no one was pressing her to talk about her problems, Miu wouldn't have an emotional breakdown and start making a fool of herself.

* * *

Hawks knocked on Miu's door; making sure the bag in his hand was secure and not tilting too much to one side. He had already been rushing to get to his destination; any more jostling around and the icing on the cake would smear in the container. The bakery was only a couple of minutes away down the street; Hawks picked up the speed of his flight just a bit thinking about the prospect of being able to actually have time to visit someone. At first he was going to skip the cake, but then, he was popping in unexpectedly. Might as well bring a little something to apologize for any inconvenience.

Hawks knocked on the door lightly and tried to contain the buzzing in his head.

The thing is, Hawks is just paying Miu a visit to check up on her and gives his thanks for her speaking up. He does feel more giddy than he has any right to be for what's supposed to be a courtesy call; Hawks knows a part of Miu may not even want to see him and revisit bad memories. He doesn't even know how Miu is taking the fact her attempt at killing herself was broadcasted on television or how she's coping with the repercussions.

Yet, lurking under the apprehension and genuine concern for how his actions have affected her, Hawks feel like someone's throwing confetti in his guts and a squirming worm is burrowing a home in his chest, making him more restless than usual. He's more excited then he's been in months.

It's been like this since Hawks-well, he's not sure _when_ exactly. But the initial and familiar desire to help a civilian in trouble is being mixed up with the simple fact Hawks just wants to see Miu again.

Hawks can hardly push down his shame; he wants to see what her place looks like. He's curious to know how she's feeling about everything that's been dumped on her, but he also wants to know other things. Hawks just can't stop himself from speculating about what Miu's day to day life is like.

What does she do, what does she think about other than her regrets? What makes her actually happy? Are there ever times Miu can just relax and not think about the awful memories and self doubts she can't seem to shake off?

Hawks, for all his keen senses, quick wits, and decisive intelligence, is unable to even begin to figure out answers to these questions. He supposes the only way he could is if he got to know Miu better; that would be all well and good if Hawks' intentions weren't blurring the line between professional and personal. Just wanting to see her this way is crossing a line.

But then, is it so bad? Hawks' intentions aren't malicious and isn't the point of being a hero caring about the people you help? Maybe Hawks is getting a tad too involved and he'll admit his thoughts of Miu are rapidly becoming a far cry from just wanting to aid, but it's nothing to be alarmed about.

They can understand each other in regards to having to take on a lot more responsibility than they were likely ready for. They were put in positions some adults wouldn't be able to cope with, yet they had to push through it all anyway. While Hawks relies on humor and a carefully monitored face to show to the public, even to the few people he does feel good regard for, Miu relies on keeping herself in check and keeping dogged focus on what needs to be done.

Hawks can understand that at least. He can truly understand having to put on a mask for the greater good, for the long run consequences. Unfortunately, Miu's resolve and resilience seemed to be wearing thin.

So yes, Hawks can empathize. He feels like he and Miu have an uncanny sort of connection and he's curious about her. Hawks also thinks Miu's cute, but that's neither here nor there. Lots of girls are cute. Hawks finds a lot of women are pleasant to speak with and look at. Miu is just one who unexpectedly touched a nerve and Hawks is having a hard time just forgetting that.

So when Hawks knocks on her door and sees Miu staring out between the open space with a look of dazed confusion and heartbreaking grief, Hawks decides he doesn't care how it looks and whether his actions are deemed appropriate for the standards of a pro.

No, in the face of this, Hawks couldn't give less of a hoot if he's entering unknown territory; for the first time in his life, he's not sure how to proceed, how things will turn out. Hawks doesn't even care he's personally exhausted, strained, and barely even has enough time for his own comfort most days. Miu is crying and that is not going to fly with him.

He is Miu's number one hero and Hawks will be damned if he doesn't prove himself worthy of that.


	7. Chapter 7

Hawks waves, arm coming up in an awkward jerk like a halfhearted salute. "Bad timing?"

"Hawks?"

Miu slaps a hand over her mouth a second later; she peers into the hallway, looking from side to side like someone in hiding afraid to be discovered. Hawks can smell alcohol, but he's more concerned with why he did that weird ass little wave. It's not like Hawks hasn't had to handle interacting with people in distress, civilians who are crying, screaming, on the verge of panic. Miu's tears shouldn't have made his mind go blank and taken him off guard to the point the easy smile is wiped clean off his face.

"Don't just stand there, come in quick!"

Miu tugs on the sleeve of Hawks' coat, ushering him inside; her eyes are still roving about as if they're being targeted and Hawks lets himself be dragged inside. His heart is fluttering like a frightened bird in his chest; hell, he wouldn't be surprised if he let out a squawk. He's already lost his voice from Miu being so close and eager to get him in her place.

Hawks might need a nip of that whatever she's drinking himself.

"How long have you been out there?" Miu's tears have stopped, but now she's fidgeting with her hands, eyes glancing at the open living room window. In a flash, Miu goes over to shut the blinds and Hawks has a moment to gather his thoughts; once Miu turns back to him, Hawks has a sly, composed grin on his lips and holds up the bag to her.

"Sorry, I was in the neighborhood. Thought I'd check up on you. It was really cool of you to...ya know."

Instantaneously, Hawks wants to press the rewind button; his mouth was working like normal just a second ago and now he's trailing off.

Miu doesn't seem to notice; she looks on edge, looking at him with blatant disbelief. "But what if someone sees you?"

"Then they see me." Hawks answers. "I'm not going to let public approval ratings dictate every little thing I do. If I want to swing by a friend's place on my time, then I will."

Contrary to how Hawks assumed the statement would go over, he feels less confident seeing Miu's face fall into a frown.

"Oh. I guess there wasn't any real need for me to confess all that stuff...on television..." Miu leans back onto the wall behind her and slides down it with a half smile. "On live television…oh boy."

"Hold on, that's not what I meant. I'm just saying I don't have anything to feel ashamed about. Neither of us do. We didn't do anything wrong that night."

Miu smiles wryly. "I don't know about that."

"Miu-"

"Sorry about the mess. It's...not the best time for a visit."

Miu hiccups and averts her watery eyes to the living room before turning away; Hawks watches her collect the trash on the low table in uncomfortable silence.

The truth is, he's close to freaking out. Hawks has never been at a loss for words and he finds it rare when there's just nothing for him to say in any given situation. But then, this isn't a situation Hawks is used to. He has no clue what he could possibly say to make any of this alright.

"I understand. It's good you're staying true to yourself. I just feel so stupid." Miu huffs, cheeks tinged red from the booze and words a bit slurred around the ends. She tosses the bottles and empty chip packets away, keeping her back turned. Hawks wishes he could at least read her expression. "Even when I do the right thing it's wrong. The best thing for me to do is just stay out of people's way."

"What do you mean?" Hawks asked, making sure to keep his voice low; he feels like speaking any louder would startle her.

Miu's shoulders shrug. "I still don't want your career to get messed up because of my problems."

"Well if that's how you feel, why don't we do something to forget both of our problems?"

"Huh?"

Hawks strolled over to the couch, plopping down without further ado and taking the computer mouse in hand to scroll down the website Miu had been on. It was the clip of them flying and he feels an odd sense of triumphant, though he has no idea why. For all Hawks knows, Miu is crying and distressed because of this fiasco, or at the least that's part of the problem.

"Hawks, you really don't...I mean, it's not like I wouldn't want to be your friend," Miu says slowly, careful on how she phrases her next words. "But you don't have to do this. I don't expect you to, like, monitor me. You've done more than enough. I'll be fine, really I will."

Hawks keeps his smile on, but it's hard. It's so hard to hear her speak this way. He wants to tell that little, self doubting voice in her head to shut the hell up already, wants Miu to join him on the couch without any worry so they can enjoy this little time they had together. Miu should be able to believe someone wants to be her friend, not out of pity or a sense of duty, but because they care.

Hawks doesn't know why he cares so much when they don't even know each other that well, but he does and he doesn't want whatever this is to end like this. He doesn't want it to end period.

Honestly, it's all Hawks can think about lately, whether he's having down time or busy as a bee. He was hoping maybe checking up on Miu could give him some answers, but it seems she either doesn't think he wants to be there or she's uncomfortable with him being there.

There's only one thing Hawks can do right now and that's to say what's on his mind and hope Miu won't be upset for it.

"I wanted to spend my free time making sure you were okay. And eating cake. As of now I have nearly half an hour to kill, and I want to kill it with you. Like, decimate it. I mean, if my number one fan doesn't mind?"

Miu thinks for a moment; she doesn't appear bothered or upset. But finally, Miu offers him a slight smile.

"If...that's really what you want."

Hawks smirks good naturedly and turns back to the site pulled up on the screen. "You weren't reading the comments, were you?"

"Not a lot of them. I guess I just needed a good laugh." Miu chuckled. "Can you seriously believe this? I even saw a few drawings of the two of us. It wasn't bad or anything, but I can't get over how far people are taking this. Should I get plates?"

"Sure, the bakery gave me plastic forks."

Miu managed to walk slowly to the cabinets where she keeps disposable plates, trying to stall for a little time to figure out how to feel. On one hand, Miu's drunk, so that's not good. But underneath that, she can't deny she feels touched. Hawks, _the_ pro hero Hawks, the number two hero, was worried enough that he actually came in person to see how she was doing.

Miu doesn't know why, but if Hawks really does just want to hang out, which seems to be the case, then Miu doesn't want to dwell on depressing subjects when he only has so much time for his break.

" _He's even kinder than I thought."_

Miu busies herself putting the cakes on separate plates and even manages to get two bottles of water from the back of her mostly barren fridge. Hawks is lounging on the couch and looking right at home, but Miu's head is still pounding in confusion.

" _I wonder why though. All he knows about me is that I'm a nut. It has to be he feels bad for me, right? At any rate, he did come here, the least I can do is make his visit fun and sober up."_

Hawks is flicking the mouse every few seconds, zooming through the pages of clips and photographs of him and Miu in the same positions, in all manners of filters. Then there's the hashtag linked to each one; he feels a rush every time he reads it.

"Hawks, here. I made a cake the other day, I thought you might want to try it. Are raspberries okay?"

Miu holds out a thin slice of her homemade cake on a paper plate before deciding to just set it down in front of Hawks with the bottle of water. Her bleary gaze slides to the screen. "Oh brother. I'm sorry Hawks, I hope this stuff isn't getting you in trouble with a girlfriend or anything like that."

"Huh?"

"Oh, I mean if you are dating anyone, that is." Miu ignored the awkwardness she felt voicing the assumption Hawks had someone who would be less than please she was being mistaken for his girlfriend.

"No, I'm not seeing anyone like that."

"No kidding? Wow, now that should be headline news." Miu can't help a teasing smile. "So, did you want to watch videos or something?"

Hawks was still browsing the website she had already logged onto; he wasn't even thinking of giving up the clicker. "Found the fan art. Not bad. But my wings aren't brown…"

"It looks like they're using earthy toned colors in general. Huh...you know, they almost made me look pretty." Miu can't help marvel at the sketch; it really is rather good. "I honestly don't know how to feel about this. I feel like people are getting the wrong idea about me."

"How so?"

"Well, I've gotten a couple of calls from groups saying they'd like me to get involved with their causes for...you know...suicide and depression and what not. Like a spokesperson almost; there's a group specifically for suicide attempters who survived or just decided not to go through with it."

Miu can't find it in herself to touch her cake even though Hawks is scarfing down his slice like he hasn't eaten in days.

" _I'm probably making things awkward and he's stuffing himself to make things not so tense. Ugh, can't I just be normal?"_

Hawks reaches for Miu's uneaten slice of raspberry fudge cake. "Gonna eat this?"

"Oh no, I'm-" Before Miu can say more, Hawks is shoveling it in with gusto, like he can't get enough. " _He doesn't have to eat them both just because I offered. Wait, is he saving the fancy cake for me? Man, what a great guy. And all I can talk about is-okay, okay, I need to stop beating myself up. It will make things weird for both of us."_

It's true Hawks is stuffing himself, but not quite for the reason Miu thinks.

" _Why can't I say something else? I'm drawing a blank here and I keep bringing up those pictures. Why? Damn, this cake is good. Bet her ex got sweets made for him all the time."_

Hawks chews and swallows hard; he stares down at the remaining slice. He feels a bit odd now, thinking of Miu making this cake for another man, one he's never even seen. He just feels not quite right.

"Hey Miu, you said your ex and you weren't together, right? I was just thinking this might 'cause some misunderstandings."

"Oh no! Actually, he was here earlier to make sure I was alright. He's the only one I know who saw the news that day. I can't believe he'd even worry about me, seeing as how I...I screwed everything up…"

Miu wants to smack herself; her eyes are stinging. She shuts herself up before she can say anything she'll regret, anything that'll make her start bawling like a baby.

Hawks is still staring at the cake. He doesn't feel so hungry anymore.

"Sounds like a real stand up guy."

"Kaito is...he's great. He's always been so…" Miu takes a deep breath and a big gulp of cool water. "Sorry. That's kinda why I was so upset when you got here; it wasn't really about this mess. Having him here brings back so many memories. He's a bookkeeper, and the company he works at really relies on him, so to make the time to see me...we didn't exactly get to spend all the time we would have wanted together when we were dating, but Kaito always found a few hours here and there. And when we did have dates, we'd just relax on the couch and talk or watch dumb stuff or et. I didn't even care we never went out. Being with him was more than enough. It was everything I ever wanted…..and then one day it wasn't."

Miu smiles apologetically at Hawks. "Here I go again. I'm sorry."

"I'm not. I'm having fun."

"Fun?"

Hawks grins softly at Miu's incredulous look. "I like this. Just hanging out and talking. I don't get much of a chance to do this."

"Listen to someone whining?"

"Get close to people."

"Oh." Miu doesn't know what else to say.

"I mean it. It's not every day I get to sit down and really talk with someone. You're interesting." Hawks ticks off his fingers. "You're nice, you have a cool job, you can bake, you're reliable, and you're honest, even if you're way too hard on yourself. If anything, you could stand to be more positive, but at least you're not trying to be something you're not. I for one feel honored to be shipped with you."

"That is the weirdest compliment I have ever gotten."

Hawks is worried for a moment before he sees the ear to ear grin stretching across Miu's flushed cheeks.

"Hawks, you're the cool one. I don't think I've ever met someone like you." Miu confesses as she takes a bite of the strawberry shortcake from the package. "I wish I was more like you. You're observant, funny, considerate. I should be honored, though I still hope this won't cause you problems in the future."

Hawks shrugs as he takes a swig of his water. "This kind of thing comes with the job of being a combo of civil servant and celebrity. I feel a lot more concerned for you."

"I'm fine though." Miu tries to give him a bracing smile. "It's just, all this indirect attention, it's unreal. I don't even think this is half of the stuff people have posted with our pictures."

"Yeah, it's like the world wants us to be together or something."

Miu chuckles. "I still can't believe what I said is trending."

Hawks knows what she means; this is the most buzz he's gotten since the ranking ceremony actually, but it's a completely different kind. It's not a bad feeling though, to know so many people, even strangers, are giving their support for his love.

"Oh shit."

Hawks drops his fork and it clatters against the table.

"Hawks?" Miu starts and bends to check if any bits of cake landed on the floor. "What's wrong?"

"Sorry, butter fingers. This cake is awesome. Your recipe?"  
"No, just something I got from a cookbook."

Hawks nods and stands up, lightly knocking his knee on the corner of the table. "Well, I better get going. Can I come back sometime later this week, same time? Hang on, let's exchange numbers so we can play by ear."

"O-oh, okay, sure."

Miu pulls out her phone and Hawks takes it so he can put his number in; Miu's so surprised, she hardly registers him giving the phone back to her and the one armed hug she receives before Hawks is waltzing out the door.

"Take care of yourself, okay? I'm looking forward to doing this again."

Hawks soars off into the sky as soon as he's out the door; he needs to get a hold of himself, needs the cool rush of wind to bring some sense back into him

" _What am I doing? What was I thinking?"_

Miu looked almost happy. She was actually content because of his words and he hadn't even really meant to do anything. He was just being honest.

" _Was that really enough? Was rambling like an idiot...did that impress her? Was that all I had to do to make her smile like that?"_

Maybe it wasn't something life changing, but it was still something. For that short time, Miu had forgotten her troubles. Now that Hawks was there and her ex was gone, Miu had been able to relax and enjoy herself when not too long ago she appeared on the verge of an emotional upheaval.

" _I'm surprised she wanted to see the guy. If that's the effect he has on her, Miu might want to rethink having him come by."_

Not that Hawks had any right to tell her what to do, but he figured if having this Kaito guy there made Miu so upset, it might be better if she just kept him out of the picture entirely.

" _It makes sense she would be lonely enough to let her ex come over, especially since he's the only one who knows about what happened. Well, aside from me. What Miu really needs is someone around to help her destress. I'll stop by again when I get the chance and we can have a little R &R."_

Hawks stops himself from going any higher and begins a slow descent before he flies over the clouds; he's already over the moon.


	8. Chapter 8

Hawks doesn't find the time next week or the week after to visit Miu and that sucks a lot of the pep right out of him for a while; he's glad he at least acted on impulse at the best time and nabbed her cell phone number. Hawks wasn't lying when he said going after what he desires is just in his nature. Hawks wants to know Miu, and that's what he's going to do, even if they haven't been able to actually meet up. There's plenty of other ways to connect and social media can work in Hawks favor for this endeavor.

That is, if Miu ever used social media; she had a profile on one site, but Hawks sees that the majority of those posts are years old. It would seem Miu hasn't been active for at least two years; she only has ten people on her friends list too, but that isn't what makes Hawks double take.

One of the friends is named Kaito Amane; he's about Miu's age with a shaved head and a goofy grin. He's wearing a ridiculous hat too, and from the looks of it he's really into things like video games and anime.

Hawks goes back to Miu's page to scroll through her posts and see if she has any pictures with Kaito in them, but there doesn't seem to be any. Her page doesn't indicate her relationship status, but it also doesn't say where she works or lives; the whole profile has the bare minimum of information, so Hawks isn't surprised Miu didn't bother to change the settings so only friends could view it.

The only light in his room is coming from his computer, but Hawks doesn't see any need to bother switching on any more. He has maybe twenty minutes before he has to go off to patrolling in a district that he can luckily get to in minutes. With an exasperated sigh, Hawks reminds himself after that he has a check up with the president of the public safety commission.

Hawks should be sleeping in, he could really use a power nap, but he doesn't want to risk getting caught looking up Miu while he's on the job and he definitely can't afford to get distracted. He has another meeting tonight.

"Got you."

He finds a picture of Miu and another girl with short hair and glasses; they're both named Morine, and the other girl is a bit taller, so Hawks assumes this is Katsumi. It's a picture of them together at the beach, one of the most recent ones; Miu is wearing swim shorts and a low cut top that would scandalous on someone with a bigger bust, but Hawks can't say his feathers aren't a bit ruffled anyway.

And she's smiling. Her hair is sopping wet and there's a bit of sand on her cheek, but Miu looks like she's having the time of her life. Hawks hasn't been to the beach in years, at least not without being on business or having to get to something.

Hawks envies Miu for having a freer schedule and feels bad about it simultaneously. That guilt eclipses at the thought of him someday taking her to the beach, but his good mood dims remembering it's unlikely to happen. It would be nice if they could go and relax and forget their worries, but he just doesn't have the time.

"Miu said her ex was busy with that bookkeeping job; sounds like he couldn't take her out much. But hey, if she's cool with just vegging out on the couch..."

Hawks gives the photo a toothy grin. Miu could take power naps with him; he could stop by and she could have a quick snack prepared for him and then he'd doze off on her lap while she watched TV. It'd be just the two of them, not doing anything in particular, but they would be together. Hawks hums to himself as he begins scrolling through Miu's 'about' section.

She seems to like horror movies and anime the most, but there's a few action buddy cop comedies too. Hawks notices Miu doesn't seem to watch too much TV shows, but there's over eighty books on her read list; the music list is a miscellaneous mess of old and new music, all kinds of genres and artists Hawks either loves or hasn't heard of. She hasn't favorited any web pages and Hawks knows it's kinda stupid, but he was sort of hoping she'd have at least liked his fanpage.

Hawks crosses his arms and pouts slightly; it's irrational, but he feels jilted that Miu will keep her ex on her friend's list but she doesn't even bother reaching out to him online.

"Ah, but Miu already has my number."

But this only cheers up Hawks for a second; Miu doesn't text much, or more accurately, Hawks is always the one who initiates and they haven't even had any real conversations. Of course, he is the one who sends mainly memes; besides, maybe Miu doesn't feel right texting him longer stuff when she figures he's working.

It really does take a toll on Hawks' mood. Scrolling through old posts, scrounging the internet and texting jokes just isn't nearly enough for what he has planned.

Hawks knows time is scarce and being a pro in general can make your social life hell to maintain, but giving up is for losers and pushovers.

"I have to see her again."

Miu's ex doesn't know what he's doing, obviously. It's no wonder she doesn't see him as boyfriend material anymore; the second Miu said she was done, he just gave in and didn't even try to win her back.

Hawks would have never let a woman like that go. He would have persisted and shown Miu there's a reason he's the number two hero. Or as Miu said, her number one hero.

Hawks tucks in his wings and eats his cake with a gleeful grin, even if it's nowhere near as sweet as the one Miu baked (maybe she'll bake one just for him?) He has a tab open on the video of her interview. He's been pressing the button to replay her words one more time before he goes, just to give him a leg up. Anyone would feel good after having someone say something so sweet about them.

It's all so vivid now too, that first meeting. How Miu felt clutching onto Hawks as she wept, her pain filled confessions, his complete loss at what to do to make her feel better, even for a little bit. Hawks didn't realize at first why it felt like he should make his personal mission to make this complete stranger feel at ease. It's funny. Hawks would have felt terrible if Miu had killed herself, but now he simply can't imagine such a thing ever happening period.

"It's not gonna happen. Not with me here."

Hawks watches Miu's nervous smile pointed to the camera as she addresses him.

The next clip in the playlist of pro hero feed is of them flying together; Miu looks oddly small in his arms, though Hawks is pretty sure she might be an inch or so taller and she's definitely wider in her limbs and stomach. It could be just him remembering the look Miu had on her face as he carried her to safety; how lost she seemed.

The sky behind them, above them, is breathtaking. The last rays of the sun makes golden shades appear on their forms, and the first stars are just barely visible in the darkest parts of the sky. They couldn't really enjoy it due to the circumstances of course, but no matter.

One day, maybe they can watch the sunset together. They could go stargazing, watch the clouds, zoom through the air to admire the city lights, grab a bite to eat, check out a flick on the big screen.

Bottom line is, Hawks wants Miu to see how much fun life can be, how many things there are just waiting for her to take part in and enjoy to the fullest. Hawks knows he can do it. He can make every day a reason to stay in this world.

Hawks finishes his slice and shuts down his computer, but not before getting in one last peek of Miu's profile.

She really does have a nice smile when she's actually happy; her front teeth kind of stick out over her bottom lip and one of her canines is higher up in her gums, and there's a dimple in her left cheek. Bangs are a bit crooked, or maybe her hair's just messy from the summer breeze on the beach. Her sister has an arm around her shoulders, looking just as delighted. It's wonderful moment to have captured.

Hawks supposes smiles can hide more than stoic demeanors sometimes. He knows he tends to put on a easy smile when things are their most tense; sometimes it's genuine, but other times it's all he really knows how to do.

Trying to grin and bear it until it becomes too much, taking on more responsibility than either of them ever asked for. Who could have guessed they'd have anything in common?

But Hawks seems to be the only one who has seen Miu so candidly. Her own family didn't know the extent to how much her troubles had been getting to her. But he knows and Hawks doesn't see why he can't also be part of those happy moments in Miu's life from now on. When he finally achieves his goals and professional heroes can have the kind of free time to just kick back and live their own lives, he wants Miu to be there to spend those empty hours with.

Hawk's phone rings just before he's about to head out; it's the president. He sighs, snapping out of his fantasies and accepts the call. He can't even day dream without being interrupted with his duties.

"I apologize for the short notice Hawks, but it seems we'll have to postpone our meeting. I-"

Hawks tunes out the rest. He doesn't have to go discuss anything. He has the night free after patrolling and he knows Miu doesn't work at night.

Hawks can't hang up the phone fast enough to send a text; Miu replies back with an affirmative on hanging out at her place and all is right in the world. He can't help laughing at himself. His whole mood is turned around just knowing he'll get to end the day seeing the girl he likes.

"This is gonna be sweet. We can watch movies, eat dinner-I should ask her what she likes, I can pick it up faster than delivery."

Hawks can't stop smiling, his cheeks actually ache a bit. Endeavor gives him strange looks as they go on their vigil through the city.

"Stop that."

"Whatcha mean?"

"You have a disturbing look on your face."

"It's called a smile. You should try it sometime."

Endeavor doesn't let it go. "Whatever it is, don't let it interfere with what matters. Those rumors about that woman are dying down; now is the time for you to keep your focus."

"This doesn't have anything to do with Miu."

Endeavor raises an eyebrow, pausing in the street to give Hawks a curious look.

"What?"

"I never said that."

Hawks doesn't think he's wanted to slam his own head against the wall so frequently in such a short amount of time. At last Endeavor has stopped giving him quizzical looks, now turning his gaze forward and continuing to stroll with his upright gait.

"It's none of my business. Just don't do anything you might regret."

Hawks' smile has faltered. "What does that mean? I'm just going to hang out with her. I'm still allowed to have friends, aren't I?"

"Our job first and foremost is to see to the public's peace of mind."

Hawks trails after Endeavor with a half smile. "Well, well, don't you sound noble. Just what I'd expect from the number one hero."

"Be serious. That woman sounds troubled. Your presence and attention from the media might-"

"Might what?" Hawks scratches his head, trying to sound not so defensive; Endeavor may not be the biggest talker, but when he does speak, there's no hesitation or mincing words. What's the big deal anyway? He's only going to hang out with someone after work; just like anyone else.

"You should keep in mind how such a thing might affect the state of her well being. Don't put your own selfish desires over someone who needs you to listen."

Hawks shrugs but the weight of Endeavor's words can't seem to leave him, even after they part ways. Maybe it was the look on his face. Maybe it was because Hawks can't help feel offended.

"What's that even mean? Miu doesn't care what other people think; she wanted me to come by in the first place. I'm not being selfish. What does it even matter how we met? I just want to make her feel better. What's so wrong with that?"

It's a win win situation in Hawks opinion. If Miu cheers up and is able to overcome her obstacles, then Hawks will be happy as a clam.

Why can't Miu see that? Why can't she see that people care about her, that if she was gone, their lives would be missing something? Why can't she seem to grasp that her just living her life is enough to bring a smile to his face? Hawks doesn't get how Miu can't she see how much happier she would be if she just allowed herself to exist without feeling like it was a crime.

And well meaning advice aside, is it really so bad that Hawks is kind of hoping he could be the cause of her happiness, even a just little bit of it? How could that hurt Miu?

"Alright, maybe it's selfish that I want it to be because of me, but it looks like I'm the only one who Miu can open up to. Miu needs this."

The sky is so dark and from how high up Hawks is, he can see the stars without the lights from the city blocking the view. He hopes the take out he has won't get too cooled down from the chilly air, but Hawks really needs to take a breather before descending on Miu's apartment. .

"It's not going to be easy. I won't pretend like everything will just magically be okay. But I'll support her."

Hawks doesn't completely understand this feeling. He doesn't know if he can really call it love, even if it's getting harder and harder to keep Miu out of his thoughts, but Hawks has already made his decision. He knows exactly what he wants.

The lights are on in Miu's apartment; it's a bit early, but Hawks can't wait any longer, it's too much for even his nerves. This isn't just a check in or a chance meeting. This is practically a date, but whatever it is, Hawks is hoping it won't be the last.

"I want you to keep on living...Miu, don't give up, even if it's hard, even if I can only be next to you for a little while. Count on me like you did before. Wait for me. I won't let you fall."

Hawks doesn't even need to knock on the door; the second his sneakers touch the ground, Miu's door is already open and she is smiling.

There's a man behind her.

"Oh I wasn't expecting you for another half hour." Miu's smile is no less bright; she continues to hold the door open for her guest. "Thanks again Kaito. This is Hawks...but you probably knew that."

"Oh hey, what's up?"

Kaito is smiling too; he stands in front of Hawks, who only reaches to about his chest or so. His hand is out. Hawks takes it and smiles but his mind is not with them. It's not even on planet earth at the moment.

Miu's ex boyfriend is at her place. He's been at her place.

"Miu told me about...what happened. I hate to bring it up again, but thank you. If anything happened to her-" Kaito's smile turns self conscious and he glances at Miu apologetically for some reason. "Well, I need to get going. It was nice seeing you, let me know if...well, you know."

"Yeah."

Miu's smile is pained, but not without sincerity; she hugs Kaito for a maybe a few seconds. Hawks has not moved an inch.

"Stop it."

Kaito pokes Miu's cheek. "And don't be a stranger."

Hawks stares at him and back to Miu. The rims of her eyes look red. She's been crying. His eyes find their way back to Kaito's face; Hawks' good humor is only evident in his easy smile. He is waiting for Kaito to hit the road.

"You'll only remind Miu of bad things. She doesn't need you around anymore. You lost your chance."

"It was nice meeting you; have a good night." Kaito nods to Hawks, who returns his farewell with something similar. He's not really thinking much about what's coming out of his mouth.

"Go away. Beat it. Now."

Hawks waves goodbye and ushers Miu back inside the apartment, showing her the food he bought, tells her he can't wait to watch that one movie she was telling him about, did she know the director of that also did-?

"Sorry Hawks, Kaito just stopped by to check on me." Miu is taking out plates for their food, though Hawks is already digging in to his carton of lo mein.

"So that's your ex? He seemed nice; is he going bald already though? He doesn't look old enough to be losing his hair."

Miu looks taken aback. "Um...well, he shaves his head actually-"

"Is that what that was?" Hawks slurps his noodles and grins up at Miu. "Did you guys already eat?"

"Oh no, he was only here for a little bit." Miu picks up one of the cartons of noodles and begins to pile them on her plate.

"Coulda fooled me. I mean, look at the gut on him. I'm surprised he was able to fit through the door."

"I can only imagine what kind of pig you must think I look like."

Hawks stops talking. Miu is still standing, not making a move to get comfortable next to him on the couch. Her plates is practically slammed down on the table.

"You want more noodles? Maybe you should just have my portion and get some meat on your scrawny self. Actually, maybe you should just go."

Hawks feels a bead of sweat at his temple; Miu doesn't just look angry. She looks embarrassed; her arms are holding her middle, covering it almost.

Hawks wants to yank them away. He doesn't care if Miu's got some extra weight and he's about to say so, start shoving food on her plate and ask her to sit with him and forget his stupid comment, but before he can, Miu is storming away to what Hawks assumes is her room and locks the door.

Hawks sits there, a strand of noodle hanging from his lips.

"Why did I say that?"

Hawks frowns to himself. That wasn't just his usual teasing and playful remarks. It was mean. Downright hostile, really.

"Miu?"

"Hawks, I...this isn't a good time. I just want to be alone. Sorry."

Hawks leans back on the door. "I'm sorry. I take my jokes too far sometimes. I didn't mean to upset you or insult anyone."  
He moves before the door opens; Miu is frowning, but she isn't glaring at him anymore.

"I'm sorry….I was being immature. I shouldn't have left like that."

"Can we press replay on that? I was a real jackass."

"No, no, I shouldn't have gotten so worked up! I know you didn't intend to say it the way it sounded. I mean, I know I'm fat-"

"You're fluffy."

Miu smiles wryly. "Whatever you want to call it."

"I'd say cute fits."

"Hawks, don't be-"

"Hey, don't stop me when I'm gonna say a great line little lady." Hawks pokes her plump cheek. The same cheek Kaito put his sausage finger on, he notes. "No joke, you're a cute girl, Miu. Hell, look at your name."

"Now that's a joke." Miu bats away his hand lightly, but not without a small smile. "'Beautiful feather'? More like homely rock."

"You want me to put my money where my mouth is?"

"What do you-?"

Hawks will admit, there's a reason he doesn't deny it when people call him impulsive They tell him is smart mouth and disregard for tact will get him in trouble someday. For now, he's shoving his concerns and ugly thoughts to the back of his brain and rolling with it.

To Hawks delight, trouble tastes like chocolate and a hint of sweet wine.


End file.
